Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a flat panel display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flat panel display and a method for fabricating the same to simply repair defective sub-pixels using normal sub-pixels.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the progress of information-dependent society, the demand for various forms of display devices has increased. To meet such a demand, efforts have recently been made to research various types of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro-luminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs) and some thereof are utilized as display devices for various equipment.
Such a flat panel display includes a display panel to display an image and performs an inspection process to check whether the display panel functions as desired in order to detect defects. Generally, the inspection process is carried out by applying a predetermined test signal to the display panel and checking for occurrences of defects.
For example, when the flat panel display is a liquid crystal display device, a test signal is applied to gate and data lines of the liquid crystal display device, on/off states of thin film transistors formed in respective sub-pixels are checked and a lightening state of the sub-pixels is checked, when the thin film transistor is in an on state. The defects of sub-pixels may be caused by short-circuit and/or open circuit of signal lines, defects of thin film transistors, defects of electrode patterns and the like.
In addition, the defective sub-pixels exhibit dark or bright points when the liquid crystal display device is driven. For this reason, display characteristics of liquid crystal displays are deteriorated. In particular, a wavelength range which is most easily recognized by the naked eye of humans is about 555 nm which corresponds to a peak wavelength of green light. Accordingly, green (G) sub-pixels rendering green light exhibit superior visibility, as compared to red (R) and blue (B) sub-pixels rendering red light and blue light and display quality of liquid crystal display devices are greatly deteriorated, when G sub-pixels are defective.